Drabbles from Warriors Amino (Canon Characters)
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Various Drabbles of different lengths, genres, and ratings from Warriors Amino, with Canon Characters. UNBETA'D, R&R please. Art is by Unknown on Warriors Amino - it's of my OC Firedust for "Lonely Winter."
1. The Drag

**A/N: So I'm leaving Warriors Amino and posting all my crud here.**

 **I was Spottedpath Of Flame my profile will still be up, will be inactive by 2018 at the latest.**

 **Written December 19, 2016 for a prompt.**

 **Character(s)** **: Snowkit**

 **Rating** **: K plus**

 **Genre** **: Minor Angst? and Family**

 **Warnings** **: Mentions of loss, bird death by gun.**

 **It's hard to write a deaf character.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Warriors and associated characters belong to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

 _The Drag (CT Writ. Prompt 1)_

* * *

 _'You felt sharp, slicing as talons dig deeper into your back; vibrating screeches rumbling in your chest as you will your mother to feel your danger. You're lifted up up up, until ground is gone and only up is left_...

 _Then you are jarred, a THUNK felt as pellet hits talons that go through pelt goes through flesh and you go down down down down..._

This is how you wake up, each time.'

Snow stood and stretched, his bell feeling _clangy dink_ , and the smell of warm morning sun washing over him. He sat on his haunches and yawned, wide and wide, until he felt his muscles stretch enough and felt the air escape him. He liked morns.

He decided to move around before eats; after all, kind tall mother might be up. He liked tall father too, but he always thought of the long pellet-thunker that stopped the big bird when he saw him. He was thankful bad big bird had been stopped, but the pellet-thunker still scared him.

(But not as much as the drag; the feeling clung to him in sleep, and ghosted his waking hours too often.)

There! There! There! He rumbled his throat as he saw kind tall mother, sitting on soft boulder and tapping her twigs together. A soft thing was being made with them. Snow liked soft things.

The twigs would tap together, and weave string between them, making a big, soft square to nuzzle and cuddle with. When the snows came, kind tall father would stay more, and they'd all share soft squares, while looking at the bright square or the dancing fire ( _he remembered a cat of fire_ ). Snow loved those times best.

Not that he knew it in all these words; he only knew some words, garbled thoughts he thought in sounds and lights and colors and smells. He meowed, but it was distorted. He couldn't hear it; only felt the _mrrrrerrrr_ in his throat and chest. He knew something was different about him, because his kind tall parents would move their flat muzzles but he didn't understand them. He had sat close to their chests before and felt the _rumble-tumble-rrrrrs_ they made, and connected that it had to do with their mouths, but he had no sense of their meaning.

What was he missing?

Was it what he was missing when bad bird took him suddenly from mother?

Was there something to tell him that bad bird talons were to dig in his fur? To drag him from one home to this other?

( _What could have stopped the drag, the pull, the taking of home home-kind-cats-mother_ -home?)

He let the thought slide away. It didn't matter anyways; he had new home, where he rumbled- _rrrerrrd_ -rumbled in his throat to chest until his whole body was happy feelings, and he knew he was loved, even if he didn't know it in words.

 **END**


	2. Broken

**A/N: A Jayfeather AU. UA? Eh.**

 **Grammar, spelling, italics, etc. may be dont or lost 'cause of how Amino operates.**

 **Character(s)** **: Jayfeather/Jay's Wing**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Genre** **: Alternate Universe**

 **Warnings** **: Post-OOTS, Mental instability?, mention of death, dream-like states.**

* * *

 _Broken_

* * *

He glanced around, breathing ragged and pupils shrinking. He just didn't understand . . .

How could this be?

Dark, sentinels seeming to grasp up at the sky, but so colossal that they expanded up tangled, mangled, so dense that they were the sky, and they were made dark shadows, softened by pale mist that wreathed around them. Everything was dark shadow, and not-quite-white mist. Even the ground was a dull muted gray, some sort of dead or dying moss-like grass.

He was in The Place Of No Stars.

He was alone.

But everything was wrong, wrong, _wrong_ because it WASN'T the Dark Forest - he remembered visiting before. It wasn't dark enough, the glowing luminescent fungi and the sludge like river were gone, and the malevolent air had dissipated until there was-

Nothing.

This is what nothingness felt like.

Empty, void. This was a desolation not unlike a grave site, except it was a place that had never been full of life to begin with.

So then where was he . . . ?

Suddenly his breath hitched, a sharp cutting gasp. Then it happened again, repeatedly, until he was laughing sharply and it built and grew, a crescendo of cackling that rang amidst the stillness like a symphony of a murder. After a little while, when the sound petered out, he still heard the sound faintly. He twitched his ears. Maybe there was a murder of crows out here. He snorted.

He still stood there, mind fogging as though woken from a deep sleep. But perhaps he had? After all, they had lost. He must have died, but maybe he didn't? He laughed again, head low and shoulders shaking. But what did it matter? They had failed. He had failed.

This was nothing.

And that was all he had for the rest of eternity.

 **END**

 _ **((Amino A/N: okay so it's unspecified Jayfeather, post-battle with The Place Of No Stars where the clan cats lose and ... Well I'm not even sure what happened to Jay here. He was one of the Three, so, eh? Just a drabblet. I dunno I was bored. And no this is not Dark Forest.))**_


	3. As if

**A/N:** **Cruddy JayMoon poem**

 **Character(s)** **: Jayfeather/Jay's Wing, Half Moon**

 **Rating** **: K, General**

 **Genre** **: Romance, angst**

 **Warnings** **: N/A**

* * *

 _ **As if**_

* * *

As if, as if

We hadn't entered the lines,

Our paws fitting perfectly in those forgotten times.

As if, oh as if

We hadn't entered the cave,

Where water rippled and the vision gave way

Until the Moon shattered and all that's left in the dark -

Is your fading echo and my broken heart.

As if; just as if!

Your whisp'rings never came

To support me on the day of my name -

Before the battle, and after the notches that led me to your time -

As if you could ever truly be mine.

 _"I'll yearn for you forever, Half Moon._

And Even if eternity forbids it; I'll still eagerly await the crackling of Greenleaf lightening, when I see you again.

Because I am yours and you are mine.

Starclan, I hope you're mine."


	4. Judgement

**A/N: Hollyleaf piece for a contest way back when. Suggested you listen to** _The Judge_ **by 21 Pilots.**

 **Written on April 22, 2017.**

 **Character(s)** **: Hollyleaf, Sol**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Genre** **: AU.**

 **Warnings** **: Mentions of violence and threats. Post-OOTS or before The Last Hope**

* * *

 _Judgement_

* * *

She was hunting through the forest, alone, nothing but a drifting shadow in the shade. She was a decent way away from Thunderclan territory, but not too far. Moons of hunting (mostly) alone had made her apprehensive to hunt with others.

One of her black ears twitched as she heard something.

"Well hello there."

His voice was as smooth and hypnotic as she remembered it. And just as dangerous.

She paused, no hint of fear or anger in her movements. She turned around gracefully, expression blank as she took in his appearance.

He seemed worse for wear, as far as Hollyleaf could tell; most cat's wouldn't notice past the allure of his voice and eyes, but she could easily look past that and see his pelt wasn't quite as smooth, his posture and expression a little harder, not quite as fluid. His eyes, which most were drawn to like moths to moonlight were seen by her as blindingly bright rings around pits of darkness - like the eclipse itself, so long ago, bleeding the light out from everything around it. She could also see the hinting of emotions past his usual omniscient façade.

Hollyleaf simply asked him, coldly, "What do you want."

It had a bite to it, too flat to be a question. Something flickered in his eyes at the demand, but it was easily dismissed.

"What? Can't visit an old friend?" He purred.

Her muzzle twitched, almost into a sneer, and her fur ever so slightly fluffed up. "You're no one's friend, Sol - and I'm not an idiot. What. Do you. Want?"

He huffed at that, letting his typical demeanor slip away. "I'm surprised that group of idiots took you back in - rude on top of being a murderer. Not their smartest move, granted."

There was no response and her expression didn't change.

His ears flickered, eyes alight with interest. "What? Nothing? No denial or justification? I really am surprised."

Hollyleaf lifted her head slightly. Her eyes shine like hard, green stone. "There is no excuse for what I've done - I already know I'll be judged for it, for eternity. And if my judgement when I die is to walk starless roads and never enter Starclan," she lowered her head and her voice.

"Then so be it."

Sol lashed his long tail. Yellow eyes haughty. "Hff! Why would you even want to be among those witless fools? You should be glad to not have to suffer among them. No matter; I was just passing by and hoped - well, you never know. It's not like you have any power anyhow. Goodbye."

He turned and began to saunter off, though he did quicken his pace a bit when he heard Hollyleaf's parting words.

"I would be honored to be among my ancestors Sol, so I suggest you leave quickly. I'd rather not break the Warrior Code again. If I do see you again, I will kill you. We all have to face judgment some time."

In moments he was gone, and a shadow that could have been a cat had long since slipped off towards clan territory.


	5. The moon has faded

**A/N: This is an old AU I was working on called The Sentinel AU with Sentinel!Jay.**

 **March 24, 2017 (** ( Amino A/N: In which I write angsty "what if Jay became the new Rock and Rock and Midnight disappeared, but Jay doesn't get a Midnight and Half Moon is just ... gone.

Let's see if formatting complies.))

 **Character(s)** **: Jayfeather/Jay's Wing**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Genre** **: Angst**

 **Warnings** **: Dealing with virtual immortality**

* * *

 _The moon has faded_

* * *

Sometimes I can't help but feel like all I do i s

f

a

l

l . . .

How did he stand it? Seasons blur,

blur, blur.

Until there's nothing but rushing wind that eventually fades to nothingness. Colors become sharp and bright, but all too soon dull and flatten.

Everything. Nothing. Something, something, s-o-m-e-t-h-i-n-g. . .

Until there was nothing.

She was gone a long, long time ago.

How could there be anything after she was gone?

He was

 **alone**.

. . . and he would stay that way, forever.

 _Why didn't she wait?_


	6. Rise and fall like ashes to fire

**A/N: Companion to the other piece. I may post these on AO3.**

 **Written April 14, 2017** ((Amino A/N: So I sorta have this cruel AU idea going where Midnight is tired of her position and Rock is willing to fade away from eternity with her (because they're friends) but he'll need someone to take his place (there must be at least one guardian of times past and times coming; Rock held on to the Ancient times to guide the future generations, and Midnight aided those not yet to know.)

I've always liked that Jay considered Rock to be a friend, but Rock is like "no." So, since Rock has always had a strange, twisted liking if Jay, he wants Jay to take his position. That's what this is.

Oh, and even if he didn't guilt Jay, the poor cat would have no choice.

In this AU: Jay is still blind. Sometimes. Jayfeather and Jay's Wing ARE THE SAME CAT, like in Canon, and Rock may be being a tad manipulative here. But he's not exactly evil.

Also Entitled: "I don't mention the freaking title but I do mention clocks. It's too late at night for this."))

 **Character(s)** **: Jayfeather/Jay's Wing, Rock**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Genre** **: Angst, AU, SentinelAU**

 **Warnings** **: Time distortion, sense of loss**

* * *

 _Rise and fall like ashes to fire_

* * *

"No."

"No?"

"I'm sorry Rock, but I can't; you know I can't. Half Moon is wai..."

Jayfeather trails off; in this . . . dream/vision world he can see Rock, though the surroundings are little more than a blur of indistinguishable color and texture.

Rock doesn't look angry, or upset, or shocked. . .

His expression is blank, unmoving, like it has always been, in-tune with his namesake. Blind eyes blank, unfeeling.

It unsettles him.

He takes a hesitant step back.

"Jayfeather, I don't think you understand."

He's breathing heavily now, picking up in speed and threatening to turn into hyperventilation.

The atrocious looking cat glances away for a moment, mouth opening a tad and then closing right after. Words, something Jayfeather never expected him to be short of, fail Rock, until faintly, like a dying breeze, he says, "What's done is done, and nothing can change it."

The next words hit him physically, like a bolt of lightning.

"You don't have a choice."

* * *

He falls and there's too much, to h, and it's everything that has been from then to now and it just. won't. s t o p. . .

Until it does.

And there is nothing.

But not really; he's merely blind again. When his senses begin to properly return ( _that's right - he had been on a walk in the woods, searching for comfrey when Rock had stopped him to talk_ -) and he can smell that he's outside Thunderclan's camp, right in front of the entrance ( _when did he get here? And why couldn't he at first smell, or feel, or_ -)

There's something else, too; his pelt pin-prickles and the air is heavy; wet. There is rain on the way and if he could see the sky would be that impossibly bright-dark gray, everything awash in somber tones and chill like mountain breeze.

( _He thinks - briefly - of Half Moon, and that he must speak with her before - before-_

-whatever it was that Rock did to him.)

( _. . . Before it's too_ late.)

He huffs, head low; hopefully he'll just come across as his annoyed self, rather than the unsettled, terrified kit he feels like.

He enters camp.

* * *

He doesn't know where he is,

He doesn't know what has happened.

He could have died - perhaps he disappeared. It wouldn't be the first time.

But now he's gone - - pulled away from what he once knew and loved and now, now-

He can no longer go back.

This he knows, without really knowing.

Rock is gone, though Starclan ( _ha!_ ) knows where. So is Midnight, he feels. She probably prompted him to leave. Rock was too stubborn to go of his own accord.

But now they were both gone; true death with no thought or feelings. Eternal sleep for them both, and he, oh Thunderstar he-

He was trapped here, in THIS. This hell that he couldn't leave. And Half Moon, oh his dear, sweet Half Moon. . .

He hadn't known he had been screaming, not until it had been choked back by sobs that pulled at his bleeding throat, though not as badly as they wrenched his broken heart.

No one heard him; there was no one _to_ hear him. He was alone.

 _(. . . though his sobs would haunt the dreams of those connected to time and position like his.)_

The clock hadn't stopped but it had stuttered, a gear quickly righting itself, so that time could continue.

Because if the clock ever stopped, well -

It would still be wrong, most of the day.


	7. A blur, and gone

**A/N: For a "What if Ivy died in the Dark Forest" contest.**

 **No IvyHawk ship - she's just the apprentice** _ **he**_ **chose.**

 **Character(s)** **: Ivypool, Hawkfrost, Jayfeather/Jay's Wing, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Firestar, Coudtail, Thunderclan.**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Genre** **: Angst, Action**

 **Warnings** **: Blood, violence, death, suffocation**

* * *

 _A Blurr, And Gone_

* * *

She panted, her paws thundering across the putrid floor, as thunderous, sour yowls rang out behind her.

Tongue lolling, vision fading; it was hard to see - to think, to feel - as what was left of her tried to shut down. She glanced briefly at her paws as she ran, then pulled her gaze back up to look ahead.

Her paws were blurred, faded. Like colored water or elusive smoke - not quite solid. She wasn't here exactly, but she wasn't there either, and-

And her body.

 _Her body._

. . . it didn't dwell to think on it now.

Ivypool lay curled in the hollowed base of a rank, rotting tree, finally having outrun the crowd that had been chasing her.

She wasn't worth it, after all.

The fact that she hadn't woken in Starclan unnerved her more than she had thought it would. It was amplified by the fact that the cats of The Place Of No Stars wouldn't 'welcome' her ever again. She had nowhere to go - nowhere to belong.

She wrapped her silver-patched white tail over her muzzle, letting watery blue eyes shut with exhaustion.

 _Oh Dovewing - why didn't I listen to you?_

* * *

Ivypool didn't really want to sleep, for she knew she'd see it again.

Snowtuft's death.

The details were fuzzy, but she does recall with glazed clarity how she had leapt on his murderer, her own teeth crushing his throat - and then, oh then-!

She had been bodily knocked off by Hawkfrost, who had snarled at her, asking how _dare_ she do such a thing? _Why_?

He had lifted a clawed paw, as though to strike her. But then thought better of it, backing off and relaxing, muzzle curling as he praised her for the murder, but also stating that she'd need to be punished for such an insolent act.

Ivypool's voice had been weak, but still she managed to croak a pitiful, ' _no_.'

"No?" Hawkfrost had responded, voice icy and deadly as leaf-bare frost. " _No?!_ " Louder still, like driving hail. Then there had been an icy, unpleasant chuckle from the Ice-blue-eyed tom, as all the others watched on silently.

She hadn't gotten up much way off the ground, so, surprised, he had pinned her down again, breathing in her ear-

 _'I tried to warn you; but I guess clan cats never learn.'_

And then raking hot pain as he dug his claws in to pin her down, slowly, slowly clamping his jaws around her throat. She had fought back, struggled-

But to no avail.

She was much, much weaker than the violent-minded tom, and as she choked on her blood she felt herself falling, falling. . .

And then she was weightless, feeling as though she could float off into the sky-

She gaped in horror as her not-there legs stood through the middle of her body.

She could feel it losing heat beneath her.

They had been leering, waiting for her to return, as though they knew Starclan wouldn't accept her. So, instead of stay with them (or let them kill her again) she did the only thing she could.

She had ran.

Ivypool curled in on herself tighter, trying to block out the violent memories.

* * *

It was early morning when the heart-wrenching yowl rang out.

 _"Ivypool!"_

Jayfeather heard the commotion, and, after grabbing a few herbs just in case, ran to join them.

Lionblaze was already there, and Jayfeather could feel that brilliant amber gaze trained on him. He set the herbs down, faintly detecting blood through the strong herb-scent, and asked, "What's going on?"

"It's - it's Ivypool."

Something in the way he said it banished any ideas of scoffing that he well knew it was Ivypool, going by the loud yowl.

He simply waited, letting Lionblaze go on.

"She's - she's-"

"Oh for Starclan's sake," Jayfeather finally snapped. "What is it? If it's that important than I should be shoving these idiots out of the way-"

Lionblaze's emotionless mew cut him off.

"She's dead."

* * *

It had gone like this:

Dovewing had been awoken from her sleep by Ivypool thrashing around. She had figured that it had been her 'usual' training.

She got up to check on her, as usual when this occurred, but had stopped suddenly, frozen in shock.

In the early morning light it looked almost like blue, thick water. But when the scent hit her nose she knew in an instant.

It was blood.

Ivypool had mostly stopped thrashing at this point, going almost deathly still as she heaved for breath. Dovewing had been frozen, unsure what to do.

And then she had stopped moving.

Dovewing did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

Hours later, she along with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Brackenfur, and a few other senior warriors met with Firestar.

Jayfeather jumped right in. "Suffocation."

Firestar looked at him, then meowed a soft, "go on," for him to continue. Horrified, curious eyes looked to him as he spoke.

"Ivypool was killed by suffocation, not blood loss - though she did lose a lot of it. Something crushed her throat."

"What?" Cloudtail asked, incredulous. "How?"

Jayfeather turned an icy, sightless gaze to the white tom, meowing with a voice like thin stone. "In a dream."

Before Cloudtail could give a scathing meow of outright denial, Brackenfur jumped in with a meditative inquiry of, "Could you please explain further, Jayfeather? I don't think we quite understand what you mean."

The gray tabby fought back the urge to snap _'It's exactly as it sounds!'_

Instead, he felt Lionblaze move beside him, no doubt exchanging a look with a distraught Dovewing.

He also felt his leader's burning gaze staring right him.

He heaved a sigh, leaning slightly into his brother. Lionblaze got the message.

"Well," he began almost wearily. "I guess it's time to tell you what we know about The Place Of No Stars. . ."


	8. Heart

**A/N:**

 **Posted on September 5, 2017** (Amino A/N: so I actually use this song for Pance (Pidge X Lance) from Voltron more, but I can see it for either JayMoon or CrowLeaf.

The song the title refers to is ' _Heart_ ' by Sleeping At Last; go give it a listen!)

 **Character(s)** **: Jayfeather/Jay's Wing, Half Moon**

 **Rating** **: K plus**

 **Genre** **: Romance**

 **Warnings** **: my cheese, minor angst?**

* * *

 _'Heart' - a JayMoon fanfic_

* * *

 _'I'll wait for you forever. . .'_

She breathes the words to him, like her last breath all over again. His name, her last words. And his heart shatters like ice on the lake at the sound of it.

 _'. . . Jay's Wing. . .'_

And he whispers back, back into the wind and howling water, his own words flowing from a shattering heart.

 _'. . . and I'll meet you then, Half Moon.'_

He holds on to that; in hopes that her name can be said with his dying breath.

He decided when the air bedecked with stardust leaves his vision, that maybe it's better to return to his world blind.

Because what's the point in seeing, if her can't see _her_? Can't meet her bright, green gaze; can't see her face contort with expressions that match her tone of voice?

But then is there any point in hearing too for that matter? Smell, touch - taste is the only thing left to value, but prey just tastes like old bones.

At least he feels so in that moment, alone beneath the ledge under the waterfall. But he knows - _Stars_ , he knows - that he will live, and laugh, and _enjoy_ the time he has left. His brother, his sister and sister-not-in-this-time. He'll have an apprentice one day, his siblings - all three of them - will take mates and have kits which will clamber and annoy but he'll _adore_ them because they're kin, and who could not?

This he sees without seeing, hears in the distance and feels in his heart.

And _her_ scent washes over him, and he feels a charge in the air like a Greenleaf storm despite the spray from the water, and he knows.

He knows, that even if she's waiting, she's still watching over him.

And his heart fits back together like it was barely broken in the first place.


End file.
